


Interlude

by orphan_account



Series: Fix You Series [4]
Category: American Horror Story, American Horror Story: Apocalypse
Genre: Anal Fingering, BDSM, Blindfolds, Consensual Kink, Dom/sub, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Beta Read, Painplay, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Prostate Massage, Sex Toys, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 06:50:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19901575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Michael and Mallory share another evening in the Library.





	Interlude

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short diddy. The last post was fairly plot heavy, so enjoy some porn.
> 
> The plot and characters of American Horror Story: Apocalypse belong to Ryan Murphy and Brad Falchuk. 
> 
> All mistakes are my own, not beta read.

Curled in Mallory’s lap in the large leather chair, Michael’s practically purring. She’s running her hands through his hair and gently scraping her nails over his scalp. She finished the story of the Russian witch 20 minutes ago.

“I want you to meet me here again tomorrow.”

Michael looks up at her face and searches her expression. Whatever he finds there smooths the skin of his brow. “Ok.”

\--------------------------------------------

Michael's been on edge all day. At breakfast he’d sat at the edge of his seat so that his bruises wouldn’t brush the wooden slats of the chair behind him. Mallory had watched him tear his muffin to pieces with a vacant expression on his face, lost in thought.

In their afternoon lesson on projection, he’d been restless and distracted. She’d noticed him adjusting himself through the front of his slacks under the work table more than once.

She’d asked him not to wear underwear today. He won't be needing them later.

Mallory can hardly wait.

Since he’s so desperate for something up his ass, she’s going to give him a night that she hopes even Outpost Michael—his timeline swallowed into the void—will feel tomorrow.

\--------------------------------------------

At 8pm Michael strides into the library. The heavy doors close with a tilt of his head. Its Tuesday Night Movie Night again, so the other residents of the house are suitably occupied. Madison had chosen Mean Girls to absolutely no one’s surprise.

Michael stops when he sees Mallory standing by the fireplace. She’s got the flames going again. She turns to face him when she hears his murmured, “Mistress.”

Mallory grins and takes a drink of the wine in her left hand. White this time. “Michael. Come here.”

His long legs eat up the distance. Before she can blink a second time, he’s towering over her. She’d left her heels by the door.

Mallory offers him the glass of wine.

The fingers of Michael’s left hand brush her own when she passes him the glass. Before she can pull away, he snags her forearm with his right hand. He raises her arm to his face and presses a kiss to the inside of her wrist. Electricity travels up Mallory’s arm and buzzes in her chest. She’s not sure if it’s imagined or if he’s giving her a taste of his powers. Michael releases her after a quick scrape of his teeth.

He takes a hearty gulp of wine and hands the glass back. The crisp finish of the Sauvignon Blanc has him puckering his plush lips.

Mallory gestures toward the couch on their left. “Come sit. I’ve set some items out on the table. Things I’d like to use tonight if you’re agreeable.” Michael follows her over and sinks down on the brocade cushions. He runs his eyes over the objects on the lacquered surface of the coffee table.

Mallory's set out a leather blindfold, lube, a red silicone cock ring, a prostate massager and a small electro-stim wand.

“Are you familiar with all of these, Michael?” she asks.

Michael tears his eyes away from the L shape of the prostate massager. “Yes, Mistress.”

Mallory caresses his jaw in reward for his obedience. “Good. Any objections?”

“No, Mistress," Michael says, leaning into her touch. 

“Excellent. Remind me of your safe word?”

Michael’s lips quirk. “Cordelia," he says, tone amused.

“You’re going to put on a show for me. I want you to show me how you stretch your little hole out when you’re all alone. When you’re good and desperate we’ll use the massager. You’re not allowed to come until I tell you," Mallory explains. "Colour?”

Michael licks his lips with anticipation. “Green.”

Mallory’s thrilled. She wants to get her hands on that e-stim wand. The stinging sensation had her imagination running wild when she trialed it at Tickle Your Fancy. “Get naked,” she snaps. 

Michael stands quickly to comply. His hands are steady as he removes his white shirt and slacks, dropping them in a heap on the couch. Mallory takes in the sight of his flaccid cock, sitting just at eye level, and sets down her wine to grab the lube and cock ring off of the coffee table. She sets about sliding the silicone over his crown and down to the base of his shaft. When its positioned to her satisfaction, she hands Michael the lube. “Take this and the blindfold and go sit in the armchair. I want your legs over the arms.”

Michael swallows thickly. He grabs the blindfold in his empty hand and moves around the coffee table to the same leather arm chair Mallory held him in last night.

Michael eases himself down in the chair and wedges the bottle of lube between the right arm and cushion. He raises the blindfold and looks to Mallory for confirmation. She nods encouragingly.

Mallory leans back into the couch and drinks her wine. She watches him tie the blindfold over his eyes and scoot backwards. He lifts his feet and spreads his legs over the armrests so that he’s completely on display. Mallory notices he’s gotten a wax recently. The sac of his balls and the skin between his cheeks are completely hairless. Michael exhales sharply under her stare—the only sign of his nerves—and his rosebud winks at her.

“So pretty.” Mallory compliments him. There’s that blush again. This time it extends down to his nipples. She wants to bite the flat disks until they’re standing at attention. “Such a good boy.”

Mallory lets him sit on display for a while.

When Michael starts to squirm in discomfort, she breaks her silence. “I know you’ve been practicing. Show me how you stretch your rim. Start with two fingers. Don’t touch your cock.”

Michael feels for the lube and slicks up two of the elegant fingers on his right hand. He lowers them down to circle his rim. After a moment of teasing, he rams them in to the third knuckle and fucks himself relentlessly. The firm stabs have him writhing on his fingers and crying out; the sensory deprivation making it more intense.

“Add another one.” Mallory’s got her own hand under the fabric of her skirt, drawing lazy circles over her clit.

Michael withdraws his fingers and adds a third. The stretch makes him whine. A thin sheen of sweat breaks out over his body. The glisten of his skin makes Mallory hungry. “Put your fingers on your sweet spot and give it some good attention.”

Michael presses his fingers deeper and starts to rub. His cock is riding high on his abdomen, precome painting the skin beside his bellybutton. “Please, Mal—Mistress! Please let me come!”

“I’m not finished with you yet. Show me the fourth finger," she tells him firmly.

Michael strains to slip his pinky under the tight skin of his rim. The ring of muscle is pink and shiny where its stretched around his three fingers. He inhales sharply, whole body shuddering, when he fits it in.

The wet sound of Michaels fingers and his keens have Mallory soaking. She’s still keyed up from yesterday. She needs to move things along.

Mallory picks up the prostate massager and moves to loom over Michael. She drops into a crouch so that her face is level with the pump of his hand. “Remove your fingers. I’m going to put the massager in now. Colour?”

Michael grunts at the interruption. “Green.”

He grimaces as he pulls his fingers out. Mallory sees his hole spasm in complaint and chuckles. She exhales over his lube slick skin before moving the massager into position. With a firm shove of her hand, the toy slides in and up against his prostate. Michael cries out.

“Clench that little hole and keep it in,” Mallory tells him, sitting cross legged on the carpet in front of the chair. She fishes a small remote from the pocket of her skirt and settles back on her elbows before pressing the button.

Michael jolts like he’s been electrocuted. Mallory stifles another laugh. That’s coming later.

Michael writhes and shakes with the vibration of the toy. His fingers dig into the skin of his legs to keep them in their spread position. Mallory dials up the intensity.

A gush of precum dribbles down Michael’s belly. Mallory thinks that the cock ring must be the only thing holding him back from the edge.

She fucks two of her fingers into her core at the sound of his shaky wail. “Please, please, Mistress! Let me—I need—nnnn.”

A few pumps into her own sweet spot has Mallory approaching her orgasm. She twists around and grabs the e-stim wand from the coffee table with her left hand. Gingerly, she moves onto her knees in front of Michael and keeps moving her fingers into her cunt.

She sees Michael inhale and hold his breath, brows pinching as he tries to stave off his release.

Ready to end his torture, Mallory stretches her arm out and lightly touches the wand to the tight skin of his balls, triggering the charge. “Come,” she commands.

The air leaves Michael’s lungs with a loud whoosh.

Mallory sees the spray of his come hit his chest in her peripheral vision. Her eyes are glued to his face. The exquisite agony she sees there has her clenching down on her fingers and seeing stars.

Exhausted and twitching with the aftershocks of her orgasm, she slumps forward into the base of the chair.

Michael makes a painful noise that reminds her to shut off the massager. He deflates, hissing when the welts on his back make contact with the leather of the chair.

Michael reaches up to tug the blindfold off. Blue and brown eyes meet. They pant together in the renewed silence of the room.

His eyes twinkle with affection. “Wow.”

Mallory grimaces as her heart gives a lurch. _Fuck_.


End file.
